Miracle
by Jules81
Summary: Vivre... c'est un bien grand mot. Est-ce que respirer, avoir un organe qui bat dans notre poitrine, c'est suffisant pour être vivant ? J'en suis pas si sûre. Tu sais, Sam il respire, il mange, il dort, son corps fonctionne. Mais je crois que, en vrai, il est mort. Il est mort en même temps que toi. (One-shot. POST 3x16.)


**Miracle**

 _ **Warnings**_ : Post 3x16 (No Rest For the Wicked) donc spoilers jusqu'à cet épisode (pas plus normalement).

 _ **Infos importante pour comprendre l'histoire :**_ Cette histoire est en réalité une lettre adressée à Dean. Elle est écrite par un OC de ma création. Donc je vais vous donner quelques informations sur ce personnage pour que vous puissiez mieux la comprendre. L'OC écrit cette lettre avant l'arrivée (le retour?) de Ruby dans la vie de Sam, pendant que Dean est enfer. C'est donc une lettre qu'elle a écrit en sachant qu'il ne la lirait probablement jamais.

 ** _OC (auteur de la lettre) :_** Elle s'appelle Taylor Queen, elle a 1 ans de plus que Sam (donc 3 de moins que Dean, logique!). C'est la meilleure amie de Sam, il se connaissent depuis qu'ils ont respectivement 9 et 10 ans. Elle a eu une enfance assez similaire à celle de Sam et Dean, sur les routes avec son père chasseur et ce depuis qu'elle a 6 ans. Elle est donc elle-même une chasseuse. Elle entretient une relation assez particulière avec Dean. Ils sont sortis ensemble pour la première fois lorsqu'elle avait 17 ans et lui 20. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils se sont recroisés, ils sont toujours retournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils s'aiment mais leur vies ne leur permet pas vraiment d'être ensemble (ça paraît un moins clair à l'écrit que ce que ça l'est dans ma tête, désolé). Je mentionne également un personnage du nom de Leslie, il s'agit de la sœur de Taylor.

 _ **Notes de l'auteur** _: J'ai écrit cette fiction il y a de cela 2 ans. Je me décide enfin à la partager. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette fiction a dû sens pour moi parce que j'ai tout une histoire dans ma tête qui va avec. Cependant, si vous avez dû mal à suivre, comprendre ou autre, faîtes le moi savoir (gentiment si possible), j'ai une autre version de cette fiction (complètement remaniée), qui n'est pas sous forme de lettre, c'est d'un point de vue neutre, sans mention de mes OCs, donc si vous préférez je peux aussi la publier ;) .

PS : Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quel est le bon rating donc si quelqu'un pense que je devrais le changeais, dites le moi, Merci ! :)

 ** _Diclaimer_ **: Je ne possède ni les garçons, ni la série. C'est Kripke qu'il faut remercier pour ça. Je ne suis que la créatrice de Taylor et Leslie.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Tu crois aux miracles ? Parce que là vraiment on en aurait bien besoin ?

Je sais pas si tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu faisais ce jour-là ou si c'est juste que t'avais pas le temps ou la force de penser aussi loin. Il y avait probablement juste ta douleur. Sa mort que tu pouvais pas supporter. Alors t'as fait ce pacte pour le sauver, pour le ramener. Parce que c'est ton job, ta responsabilité de le protéger. Et tu pensais sûrement qu'il s'en sortirait sans toi. Après tout il l'avait déjà fait quand il était parti pour Stanford, pas vrai ? Il avait vécu 4 ans sans toi. Mais c'est faux ! T'étais toujours là d'une certaine manière. Only one call away. Et là seule fois où il a cru que tu l'étais pas... Eh bien disons que c'est une histoire pour une autre fois. Mais tu n'étais jamais loin. Jamais. Et il le savait. S'il t'avais appelé, demandé de l'aide, tu serais venu, plus vite que quiconque aurait pu le faire. Alors non, jusque là il n'avait jamais eu à vivre sans toi, jamais vraiment. Et il n'a eu qu'un an pour se faire à cette idée. Un an qu'il a passé à tenter de te sortir de ce deal qui allait t'envoyer en enfer à tel point qu'il vous a empêché de vraiment vous dire au revoir. Mais c'est pas sa faute, il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais à dire au revoir. Et puis, tu sais, même si tu avais pu obtenir les 10 ans conventionnels, ça n'aurait pas suffit. 1, 10, 15, 20 ans. Peu importe le nombre d'années. Ça n'aurait rien changé. Il aurait eu toujours aussi mal.

Je vais te dire un truc : t'as merdé ! T'as merdé grave ! Et oui je comprends pourquoi t'as fait ce pacte mais merde maintenant c'est lui qui doit vivre avec ce que tu n'as pas pu supporter ! Vivre sans toi. Parce que tu es en enfer. Pour lui.

Vivre... c'est un bien grand mot. Est-ce que respirer, avoir un organe qui bat dans notre poitrine, c'est suffisant pour être vivant ? J'en suis pas si sûre. Tu sais, Sam il respire, il mange (plus ou moins), il dort (plus ou moins aussi), son corps fonctionne. Mais je crois que, en vrai, il est mort. Il est mort en même temps que toi. Il est mort le jour où il t'as vu te faire déchiqueter par des chiens de l'enfer. Alors oui, Sam Winchester foule encore cette terre et ces routes mais non il n'est pas vivant. Sam Winchester est mort le même jour que son grand frère, Dean Winchester.

Oui, tu es en enfer et tu souffres probablement le martyr. Et ça fait mal putain ! Et ça a contribué à faire de la vie un enfer pour ton frère (tu me passeras l'expression j'espère mais je n'avais pas mieux). Parce qu'il a toujours ressenti les choses fort. Trop fort. C'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre ça, tu le connais mieux que personne. C'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui, il ressent tout, trop fort, et en même temps plus rien. Rien du tout, le vide total. (Bizarre, hein ? De tout ressentir et en même temps rien du tout, mais c'est le cas.)

Et en même temps, il y a la culpabilité, celle d'être responsable des souffrances que tu subis en ce moment, toi son grand frère, son héros, qui ne mérite pas ça.

Et la douleur. Cette putain de douleur incommensurable, sans fin, qui lui enserre la poitrine et qui fait tellement mal, au point de t'engourdir le corps.

Et puis la solitude. Toujours. Tout le temps. Partout. Au milieu d'un foule. Avec des amis. Dans une chambre de motel. Seul. Même quand il ne l'est pas, il est seul. Plus de grand frère emmerdant pour chanter à tue-tête du rock des années 70 (ou 80?) pendant un long trajet en voiture. Plus de grand frère avec qui faire des blagues, avec qui rire. Plus de grand frère pour le rassurer, pour le protéger, pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Parce que, de toute façon, rien ne peut aller si tu n'es pas là.

Et puis, tu sais, si tu revenais maintenant, tu n'aurais qu'à passer la porte, posé ton sac et tu pourrais t'affaler sur ton lit, celui le plus près de la porte, entre Sam et le danger, comme toujours. Parce que oui, même aujourd'hui qu'il est seul, Sam prend toujours un chambre avec deux lits. Et il dort sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte, et l'autre reste désespérément vide, comme s'il n'attendait que toi. Comme si Sam espérait encore te voir passer la porte tout en sachant que ça n'arrivera pas... Mais il ne peut pas faire autrement, prendre une chambre simple lui ferait encore plus mal.

Alors dis-moi Dean ! Hein ?! Dis-moi, toi qui n'a pas supporter la mort de ton petit frère, comment il doit faire pour supporter celle de son grand frère ? Tu veux que je te dise Dean ? Eh bien je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais il ne le fait pas ! Il va mal. Il va très mal. Il boit trop, il ne mange pas assez, ne dort pas assez, fait des trucs stupides juste pour essayer de ressentir quelque chose. Quelque chose d'autre en tout cas. Quelque chose d'autre que cette douleur et ce vide. Alors oui, il fait des trucs stupides et dangereux.

Mais je ne le juge pas. Je fais la même chose que lui, avec lui parfois. Parce que entre toi qui est en enfer et ce qui est arrivé à Leslie, je ne vais pas bien non plus. Mais lui c'est pire je crois. Bien pire. Parce que Leslie est encore en vie. Parce que même si elle m'a rejeté plus loin qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Parce que malgré ma douleur, ma culpabilité. Malgré tout ça, j'ai encore quelque chose à quoi m'accrocher. Je sais qu'un jour, je retournerai à ses côtés. Alors en attendant même si je joue avec le feu, il y a cette part de moi qui s'accroche, qui continue de se débattre pour rester à la surface et ne pas se noyer.

Mais Sam... Sam, lui, il n'a plus rien. Votre mère est morte avant même qu'il puisse la connaître. Jessica est morte de la même façon et ça a failli le perdre. Mais à l'époque il a survécu, il a continué à vivre. Puis c'est votre père qui est mort. Et là encore il a réussi à s'en sortir. Parce que toi tu étais encore là. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle il a vécu jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant il n'a plus rien. Il a perdu la seule personne qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. Parce que toi et Sam vous formez un tout. Enlèves-en un et l'autre ne peut que chuter.

C'est pour ça que je comprends ta décision de faire ce pacte mais que je t'en veux parce que tu as merdé ! Parce que tu n'as pas pensé que ça pouvait être réciproque et que lui non plus ne pouvait pas fonctionner sans toi.

Alors oui, il nous faudrait un miracle. Un miracle pour te ramener de l'enfer. Pour rendre à Sam son grand frère.

Il faut que tu reviennes Dean. Tu **dois** revenir Dean ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! Si tu ne le fais pas, tu laisses tomber ton frère. Tu as toujours dit que ton job c'était de protéger Sam, que voir Sam heureux te rendait heureux, que son bien-être était ta responsabilité. Ton frère, ta responsabilité. Eh bien je vais te dire, il serait temps de revenir l'assumer cette responsabilité ! Sam a besoin de toi, désespérément... **Sammy** a besoin de toi.

Tu sais, plus personne ne peut l'appeler comme ça. Personne n'a jamais vraiment pu à part toi. Mais maintenant ça le met juste dans une telle colère et en même temps une telle détresse. Il refuse que qui que ce soit l'appelle Sammy et en même temps, il a envie plus que tout d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler Sammy. Non, en fait, pas quelqu'un. Toi. Il veut t'entendre toi l'appeler Sammy. Alors, il faut que tu reviennes d'entre les morts, d'une façon ou d'une autre (débrouille-toi mais fais-le, parce que nous on a eu beau chercher on a jamais trouvé comment faire), que tu retrouves ton frère et que, surtout, tu n'oublies pas de l'appeler Sammy. (Je vais pas te faire un exposé sur le comment du pourquoi. Tu sais. Tu sais mieux que moi ce que ces simples lettres mises bout à bout et prononcées par toi signifient.)

Mais tu dois te dépêcher Dean, je veux pas le voir partir. Je veux pas perdre un frère. J'ai déjà trop perdu. On a tous trop perdu. On peut pas perdre Sam. Mais plus que tout fait le pour lui. Pour ton petit frère.

Alors oui il nous faut un miracle. Juste un miracle. Juste une fois. Juste cette fois. Pour que les Winchester soient à nouveaux un tout. Pour que ces deux frères retrouvent leur chemin l'un vers l'autre. Et que le monde recommence à tourner.

Alors Dean ? Tu y crois aux miracles ? À ce miracle ? Tu crois qu'il peut avoir lieu ?

Moi j'espère !

C'est sa seule chance. C'est la seule chose qui pourra sauver Sam.

Parce que moi je ne peux rien faire pour lui. J'ai beau essayé de faire tout ce que je peux. Je n'y arrive pas. Parce que je ne suis pas la personne dont il a besoin. Je le serais jamais peu importe ce que je fais. Et en plus je n'en ai pas la force. Je ne suis pas assez forte. J'aimerais. J'aimerais tellement être suffisamment forte. J'aimerais être assez. Juste assez. Mais je l'ai jamais été alors pourquoi je pourrais l'être maintenant, alors que mon meilleur ami a besoin d'aide plus que jamais. Mais je ne suis pas assez forte et je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolé Dean. Mais c'est de toi que Sam a besoin. Il a besoin de son grand frère.

Et moi je suis là à écrire une lettre que tu ne liras jamais. Parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Parce que tout se mélange et que j'ai besoin de faire sortir tout ça. J'ai envie de crier au monde d'aller se faire foutre. J'aimerais prendre Sam dans mes bras, le serrait très fort et espérait que ça suffise pour le maintenir à flots. J'aimerais pouvoir te voir, toi et ton sourire charmeur, tes yeux verts. J'aimerais pouvoir t'embrasser. Ouais je vais peut-être m'arrêter là parce que si tu avais l'occasion un jour de lire cette lettre, tu te foutrais probablement de moi. Et je l'accepterais avec plaisir. Mais ce que j'aimerais plus que tout c'est voir Sam retrouver son grand frère.

Reviens je t'en supplie, Dean... reviens. Il a besoin de toi. Il a besoin de son héros. Il a besoin de son grand frère. Si tu ne reviens pas, tu auras fait ce pacte pour rien. Il ne tiendra pas. Il est déjà mort à l'intérieur. Mais un jour il finira par ne plus fouler cette terre et ses routes et tu seras allé en enfer pour rien. C'est probablement la seule raison pour laquelle il a tenu jusque là, pour que ton sacrifice ne soit pas vain. Mais il ne tiendra pas éternellement comme ça. Personne ne peut vivre comme ça. Avec autant de douleur. Et sa fin viendra. Peut-être plus tôt qu'on ne le pense.

Un miracle.

C'est la seule chose que je demande.

Un miracle.

Deux frères réunit.

 **END**

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu :) !

Je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, suggestions et autres dans la mesures où on reste poli, courtois et respectueux !

Si vous avez besoin d'éclaircissement, sur l'histoire, un background sur Taylor et Leslie ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me demander ! Dites-moi si je devrais rajouter des infos sur mes OCs avant le début de l'histoire pour une meilleure compréhension (je suis vraiment dans le doute à ce propos…)

PS : Je n'ai pas de beta donc si vous avez trouvé des fautes je m'en excuse!

Kisses, Hugs & Love for Everyone !


End file.
